1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a retainer and a method for assembling such a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known connector has a housing with cavities for accommodating terminal fittings. The housing also has a retainer mounting hole that opens in one side surface of the housing and crosses the cavities. A retainer can be mounted in the retainer mounting hole either at a partial locking position or at a full locking position. The retainer is configured to permit insertion and withdrawal of the terminal fittings into and from the cavities when the retainer is in the partial locking position. However, the retainer is configured to lock the terminal fittings in the cavities when the retainer is at the full locking position. As a result, the retainer is mounted at the partial locking position and the terminal fittings are inserted into the cavities. The retainer then is pushed to a full locking position to lock the terminal fittings in the cavities.
The retainer could be pushed insufficiently from the partial locking position to the full locking position, and the terminal fittings may be left unlocked if the insufficient insertion of the retainer is overlooked. In view of the above, an object of the invention is to detect insufficient insertion of a retainer.
The invention is directed to a connector with first and second housings. The first housing has cavities for receiving terminal fittings and a retainer mounting hole that opens sideways across the cavities. A retainer is mounted in the retainer mounting hole and enters the cavities to lock the terminal fittings. A slider is mounted on the first housing for movement along a connecting and separating direction of the housings. Biasing means may be provided in the first housing to bias the slider toward the second housing.
The slider comprises a detecting portion for detecting whether the retainer is inserted sufficiently. More particularly, a retainer that has been inserted to a proper depth preferably is substantially flush with the side surface of the first housing. However, a retainer that has not been inserted to a proper depth projects from the side surface. The detecting portion preferably is in sliding contact with the side surface of the first housing that has the retainer mounting hole and detects an insufficient insertion of a retainer by interfering with a retainer that projects outwardly beyond the retainer mounting hole.
The second housing preferably comprises a resilient engaging portion that is resiliently deformable between a first position and a second position when the housings are connected properly.
The resilient engaging portion preferably is resiliently deformable in a direction that intersects the connecting and separating direction of the first and second housings.
The resilient engaging portion that is in the first position is engageable with the slider to push the slider against the biasing force of the biasing means while the connector housings are being connected. The resilient engaging portion that is in the second position is disengaged from the slider along the connecting and separating direction of the first and second housings when the housings are connected properly with each other.
The resilient engaging portion is displaced resiliently to the engaging position as the housings are connected. Thus, the resilient engaging portion pushes the slider back against the biasing force of the biasing means. If a connecting operation is interrupted at an intermediate stage of connection, the biasing force accumulated in the biasing means is released to separate the housings from each other. As a result, the partial connection of the housings can be detected. The resilient engaging portion is displaced resiliently to the disengaging position when the housings are connected properly. Thus, the biasing force of the biasing means is released to move the slider forward.
The retainer is mounted into the first housing before the connecting operation. A retainer that has been inserted to proper depth is substantially flush with the side surface of the first housing. Accordingly, the detecting portion of the slider and the retainer do not interfere and the slider is permitted to move. On the other hand, a retainer that has been inserted insufficiently projects from the side surface of the first housing. Thus, the detecting portion of the slider interferes with the projecting portion of the retainer to restrict the movement of the slider. In other words, the insufficient insertion of the retainer can be detected based on whether the slider is movable.
The slider preferably is frame-shaped and substantially surrounds at least part of the outer surface of the first housing, preferably over substantially the entire circumference.
An operable portion preferably is formed on the slider for moving the slider back and away from the second housing. The operable portion is spaced from a leading end of the second housing when the two connector housings are connected properly. Thus, the operable portion can be engaged easily by hand for manipulating the slider.
A retainer insertion hole is formed in a portion of the slider that would otherwise cover the retainer mounting hole. Thus, the retainer can be inserted through the retainer insertion hole and into the retainer mount hole when the slider is assembled on the first housing. Insufficient insertion of the retainer can be detected based on whether the edge of the retainer insertion hole interferes with the retainer to restrict the movement of the slider. Thus, an edge of the retainer insertion hole forms the detecting portion.
The invention also is directed to a method of assembling a connector comprising inserting terminal fittings into cavities of a first housing. The method also includes inserting a retainer into a retainer mounting hole in the first housing, which is open sideways across the cavities, to lock the terminal fittings in the cavities. The method then comprises detecting whether the retainer is inserted insufficiently by means of a detecting portion of a slider provided for forward and backward movement along a connecting and separating direction of the first housing with a mating second housing.
The method may further comprise at least partly connecting the first housing with a second housing thereby bringing a resilient engaging portion in the second housing into engagement with a portion of the first housing to displace the resilient engaging portion from a second position where it is not engageable with the slider along connecting and separating directions of the housings to a first position where it is engageable with the slider along the connecting and separating directions.
Preferably, the slider surrounds at least two outer surfaces of the first connector housing.
The slider that is engaged with the resilient engaging portion is moved back both at an intermediate stage of connecting the housings and at an intermediate stage of separating the connector housings. When the housings are connected properly, the resilient engaging portion is not engageable with the slider along the connecting and separating directions and is displaced resiliently to the second position. Thus, the slider is moved forward.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.